Although it is well known that women increase food intake during the luteal (premenstrual) phase of the menstrual cycle, the mechanisms of this effect are unknown. The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of the menstrual cycle on satiety, taste perception and preferences and taste detection and recognition, and to determine if the effects differ in obese women or women with binge eating disorder (BED).